


Small Steps

by Virino



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Asta tries to help, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Finral has a brief appearance, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Patri has existential crisis, Patri is a mess, Patri/William heavily hinted at the end, Raia Vetto and Fana have a brief appearance, action takes place after Reincarnation Arc but before Training Arc, there are few cusses here and there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virino/pseuds/Virino
Summary: “Can I go with you?!” Asta immediately got excited.“What? Why?”“Why? It’s my family village! Who’ll show it better than a local? Besides, it's always better to travel with someone!”***Patri wants to see humans village and Asta decides to go with him.
Relationships: Asta & Patri, Patolli | Patri/William Vangeance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Small Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Two ex enemies chilling on a farm, five feet apart 'cause they're not friends (yet)
> 
> In this fic:  
> Elves are mostly cool with the rest of the characters.  
> Patri is done with Asta.

Asta always tries to give everyone a second chance and be as understanding as he can. Because of that, people called him naive and childish, but as long as someone tries to be a better person, then he was more than eager to support them. Background and upbringing doesn’t define you as a person, the same goes for past mistakes.

  


That’s why he also tried his best to become friends with group of elves that hang around Captain William and other members of Golden Dawn. Asta was rightfully wary at first, considering what had happened, but Captain William and Yuno seemed to be comfortable around them. The rest of Captains also didn’t care or were too busy to even notice them, Captain Yami even said something that ‘it’s William’s problem, not his’. So everyone just accepted it and moved on.  
  
Fana turned out to act like a typical teenage girl, so she quickly got friendly with Noelle, Mimosa, and Nero. She mostly complains about the “male part” of her group and likes to go out on “girls’ nights”. Leopold also told him recently that Fana sometimes visits their base to play with Salamander. Also, she always brings freshly made cookies. Someone who bakes and is on good terms with Captain Flegoleon can’t be that bad!  
  
Vetto still acts like a beast sometimes and he can recite his monologue about despair any moment (even if no one asks for it), but besides that he is eager to train with Black Bulls. Plus, he brought Asta a basket full of different fruits as an apology for breaking his arms. Asta couldn’t bring himself to hate someone, who put time and effort into preparing a present for him!  
  
Raia is definitely the meanest and of these three and least eager to have any type of contact with Black Bulls. But Asta has lived with Zora long enough to know that’s probably his way of dealing with stress. Besides, Raia seemed more than eager to have weekly sparings with Mereoleona. These two have strange ‘frenemies’ relationship right now, but if Mereoleona trusted elf enough to let him train with her, then Asta accepts him!  
  
When Asta thinks about it, all of them found their unique way to apologize for their actions without using words. Of course, everybody knew that sometimes saying ‘sorry’ isn't enough. However it doesn’t change the fact they’re trying to be better and Asta appreciates it.  
  
However, he couldn’t help but notice that Patri, from all of the elves, seemed least comfortable around humans. Usually, he sticks close to Captain of Golden Dawn, either completely uninterested in their surroundings or glaring suspiciously whenever someone got too close to Captain William. Asta even asked Yuno about it and his friend said it’s normal, most of the members just stopped paying attention or ignored the stares.  
“Really, this isn’t even weird at this point, just leave this guy alone,” Yuno remarked completely uninterested, but it didn’t make Asta feel even slightly better.  
  
He knew Patri had to deal with a lot of stuff and maybe needed help. However, Asta still felt awkward just remembering that he had entered Patri’s subconscious and slapped him in front of sleeping Captain William. It was one of the most awkward moments in Asta’s short career as a Magic Knight and maybe it was for the better that elf didn’t want to contact him. Sometimes it’s better to cool down than be pushy.  
  
At least that’s how the teenager thought, until one day Patri appeared in front of him out of nowhere. Asta screamed and lost his balance, causing him to fall on the hard pavement. Everything that he bought, the toilet paper, snacks, fruits, Gordon’s book, all of that scattered across the street. Fortunately, there was no one else around.  
  
“What are you doing?! You can’t just appear in front of people like that!” Asta crawled to the nearest items and started packing them back to the paper bag.  
  
Patri however, completely unfazed, crouched in front of Asta and spread a huge map of the Kingdom. “I asked Yuno about it, but want to make sure. Where exactly is your village?”  
  
“Ha? I’m pretty sure you were there before. It’s Hage!”  
But Patri’s expression didn’t change, still evidently not having a clue. So Asta tried again, “You know, big monster skull? There was a Wizard King turned into stone on the top? There’s this big forest?”  
  
Patri looked kinda shocked, “Wait, is there really a village nearby?”  
  
“You haven’t even noticed?”  
  
“As if _you_ haven’t noticed, I was kinda busy back then,” elf sounded irritated for a moment, but quickly came back to normal. He stood up and put the map behind the strap, “Thank you, Asta. Now I know everything I need to know.”  
  
“W-wait, why you have to be so cryptic all the time!” Asta managed to raise himself and grab man’s hand, “Why do you want to know that anyway?”  
  
Patri quickly pulled away hand and stepped back. “I’m curious how human’s world look outside of the bigger cities. So, excuse me…”  
  
“Can I go with you?!” Asta immediately got excited.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Why? It’s my family village, of course! Who’ll show it better than a local? Besides, it's always better to travel with someone!”  
  
“And how do you know I'll, be alone? Does _ki_ , or whatever are you using, allows you to read stuff like that?” Patri asked with a dismissive tone.  
  
“No but, you know… You seem to be in a hurry. Besides, you’re asking for directions wearing a backpack.”  
  
Patri’s jaw dropped a little, realizing how obvious he was. “Yes, when you mention it, it’s kinda obvious.”  
  
“Yeah,” Awkward silence fell between them, Patri visibly embarrassed by his own behavior, but Asta was really eager to come. “So, can I? I can always protect you if something happens!”  
  
“Who would protect who,” Patri murmured in a barely audible voice and louder quickly added. “Okay, if you insist. You have an hour. If you don’t show up, I’m going alone. Meet me here.”  
  
“YOU BET I’LL BE HERE!” Asta screamed over his shoulder running as quickly as he could to find Finral.  
He didn’t know why elf even asked him from all people, when he could just ask Yuno again, but it wasn’t important. Asta hasn't admitted this, but he was relieved. How can they understand each other better if they won’t talk? And opportunity to finally sit down and spend time together just appeared! In his family village!  
He couldn’t wait from the excitement of how many amazing things he can learn from such a powerful and smart person!  
  
  
***  
  
  
Hour later Asta stood in the same spot where he’d talked with Patri and started waving his hands above head as soon as the tall, pale person appeared on the street. However, Patri didn’t wave back, just walked to Asta with unreadable expression.  
  
“Isn’t that person from your squad, Asta?” Patri asked and pointed at Finral standing few meters away from them, peeking from behind the building.  
  
“Hello, Mr. Patri! I’m happy to see you in good shape! It’s the first time when we can talk without all this fighting!” The distance was big enough that he had to scream, but even then they could hear that Finral’s voice was shaking.  
  
“FINRAL, STOP JOKING AROUND AND COME CLOSER!” Asta yelled at him and quickly turned to Patri, “I’m sorry. Finral has an incredible Spatial Magic and thought that he can give us a ride.”  
  
“I can use Light Magic, have you forgot? We would be there in a matter of seconds, no need to waste your friend’s time,” Patri seemed irritated, but seeing consternation on the teenager’s face, he quickly calmed down. “Sorry for problems, I’m leaving this to you, Mr. Finral.”  
Maybe Patri tried to sound encouraging, but he said it in such an emotionless tone that Finral visibly got stressed out even more.  
  
Babbling how happy he is to help and that’s not a problem, he finally opened the portal connecting Capital with Hage.  
  
“Be careful and call me if you need a ride back.” Finral bumped fists with Asta and nodded towards Patri, before these two entered the portal.

The first thing Asta felt was a tremendous cold right after leaving the portal, then he realized that Finral transported them on the top of Monster’s skull.  
  
“So cold! Why Finral sent us here…” Asta noticed that Patri also trembled. No wonder, he wore only a thin shirt, pants and sandals. “If you feel cold I can give you Black Bulls robe.”  
  
“No need, I was prepared for that.” Patri pulled out violet shawl from the backpack and tied it around his bare arms. After that he took out a bandana and tied it around the head, covering his spiky ears and black eye.  
  
“Did I do something funny?” Patri asked confused, because Asta was staring at him with sparkly eyes.  
  
“YOU LOOK SO GOOD, PATRI! WAS IT COLD IN YOUR FAMILY VILLAGE?! IS THAT WHY YOU TIE IT LIKE THAT?! IS THAT SOME ELVES WAY OF TYING SHAWL?! SO COOL!!”  
Asta screamed enthusiastically question after question, not giving enough time to answer any of them. Finally, he calmed enough for Patri to actually say something, but the answer was short and disappointing.  
  
“I don’t know why you’re so excited about it. It’s just a shawl, humans tie them like that too.”  
  
“But you look so badass and cool in it! Violet really suits you!”  
  
“Of course I look good in it. What did you expect?” Patri tossed hair off his shoulder and faced away from the teenager. However, Asta could see that man’s cheeks became slightly red. “You mentioned something about sightseeing. I don’t have a whole day, I have other things to do, so can we go? And please, can we avoid people...”  
  
“We can come down this way,” said Asta enthusiastically and grabbed Patri by his wrist, practically dragging him.  
  
Asta treated his role as a tour guide really seriously, and since in the village there was not a lot to look at, he filled time by telling different anecdotes about places they were passing by. It was elf’s first visit in village, so Asta really wanted to make Patri love this place as much as he does. That’s why Patri learned a lot about the nearby hill, where all kids played during the winter. Tey also passed through the main patio, where all the festivals always take place and told about this one time when Asta couldn’t stand up from toilet after pie eating competition. Also he told Patri about the old barn, where he and Yuno almost died trying to get on the top as quickly as possible. However, it was impossible to avoid villagers, since most of them were out working or shopping. That’s why they had to stop several times, because everyone wanted to talk with Asta. Few people even invited them for a dinner, which was great, but Asta already had plans for that. Patri however, despite being really polite, didn’t seem comfortable during those conversations. His eyes wandered around avoiding direct eye contact, answers were really short and constantly checked if bandana covered his ears properly. For other people, Patri probably was just shy or nervous, but Asta knew something was up since he has seen how charismatic and confident the elf really is.  
  
When they left the main part of the village and were finally alone on the road, Patri said something for the first time in a while. “I’ve heard from Yuno you’ve been fighting one of my friends here. Is village okay?”  
  
Asta waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, “Ah, that? Don’t worry, the village is fine. It got kinda scary, when everyone got poisoned, but no one died. Nothing to worry about.”  
  
However, after another few minutes of walking in silence, Patri abruptly stopped. “It’s getting late, I have to go back.”  
  
“Wait!” Asta grabbed man’s arm. “You can’t go back now!”  
  
“Watch me.” Patri gave Asta cold stare like it was some sort of challenge and started dragging himself in opposite to Asta direction. However, teeanger didn’t let go.  
  
“No, seriously, you can’t.=! Remember when few hours ago you gave me an hour to prepare for a trip?”  
  
“What's about that?”  
  
“You know, I was ready after half an hour, so I asked Finral for help and quickly got here to tell everyone I’ll bring my friend for dinner.”  
  
Patri stiffed. “You’re kidding.”  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“I told you it’s a short trip!”  
  
“If you wanted to walk around aimlessly for a few hours you could have gone to a park! Why would you go here just for that?!”  
  
“It’s none of your business.”  
  
“YOU CAN’T GO BACK NOW! Sister Lily promised to prepare something special for us! You’re the one who wanted to see our village, so I thought you’ll want to try!” Astra tried to pull elf towards him, but Patri still tried to walk away. Surprisingly, he didn’t use his magic.  
  
“Respect my time, human!”  
  
“And YOU respect our kitchen!”  
  
“I knew I’ve heard familiar screams.”  
  
The argument was heated enough that they didn’t even notice when a young woman in habit approached .  
  
“Sister Lily! As always, you look stunning!” Asta in one instant changed his tone, which made Patri click his tongue in disdain.  
  
“It’s nice to see you too, Asta. And this is your friend that you've briefly mentioned, I suppose.”  
  
Patri was too surprised to say anything, so Asta quickly put his arm around elf’s neck and successfully trapped him in embrace. “Yes, his name is Patri! He’s a close friend of Yuno’s Captain and he really wanted to see our village! Patri, Sister Lily takes care of kids from the orphanage. PLUS, she’s the most amazing, beautiful...”  
  
“Oh, really? You know Yuno?” Sister quickly cut Asta’s monologue short, “It’s good to know that Yuno also has friends in his squad. I’m sure he’s busy, so I’m glad that Asta found time to show you our village! If you’re not too busy we would like to invite you for a dinner at our church. Asta and Yuno’s friends are always welcome here.”  
  
Sister Lilly always creates a warm, welcoming atmosphere and this combined with her natural charm makes it hard to say ‘no’ to her. Apparently it also worked this time. Patri finally gave up and relaxed under teenager’s arm, so Asta let him go.  
  
Elf straightened upand smiled warmly. “Your village is amazing and it’s nice to meet such welcoming people here. If this isn’t a problem, I’ll gladly take your offer.”  
  
Patri’s natural confidence came back, but surprisingly enough, despite not saying or doing anything spectacular, Sister Lily’s cheeks became slightly red.  
  
Normally, Asta would be pissed that someone dares to flirt with Sister Lily, aka his future wife, but he decided to turn a blind eye. Not only because he was sure that Patri has no interest in humans. How could he be angry, when warm, delicious food just waits for him?  
  
  
***  
  
  
Asta’s arrival caused a big enthusiasm among kids and supervisors, the Priest even mumbled something about “God working in mysterious ways by sending such unusual people on their path”. But everyone ignored him, too busy preparing the table and dishes. Patri also seemed a little bit more comfortable among kids. It could be him just misinterpreting his behavior, but Asta could have sworn the elf was genuinely smiling most of the time and didn’t seem bothered by the amount of questions kids were asking him constantly.  
  
(However, Patri had puzzled expression every time he passed by framed picture of Demon Asta hanging on a wall. He was sure that Patri even mumbled something about it being disgusting, but maybe it was his imagination.)  
  
Finally, they started eating. As always, it was lively with all kids talking and showing off their magic skills to each other and to the guest. Truth be told, most of the time they spend on talking than eating. Patri however, as much as he tried to hide it, had problem with with food, smile fading from his face replaced by growing struggle with every bite. Sister Lily also noticed that and discretely poured elf another glass of water.  
Asta didn’t consider himself as a sadist, but it was funny to watch.  
  
“So, what do you think about our LOCAL cuisine, Patri?”  
  
“It’s… delicious. I didn’t even know you can do so much stuff with potatoes alone, really.” Patri tried to sound polite despite hoarse voice, but immediately started coughing.  
  
“GLAD TO HEAR THAT, my dear Patri, have some more then,” Before Patri could protest, Asta put more food on elf’s plate. It was sadistic and for a moment Asta was scared that Patri would start crying, but elf just thanked him and poured another glass of water.  
  
Personally, Asta loves everything that sister Lilly prepares, so he got used to their local potatoes, but he knew how dry they could be.  
  
Patri discretely wiped tears gathering in corners of eyes, but seemed determined to not leave anything on a plate, while maintaining a conversation with everyone..  
  
“Mister, where are you from? Heart Kingdom?” asked Nash, trying to sound uninterested, but glaring at their guest.  
  
“Truth be told, I lived in a place that’s even further, not a lot of people knows about it.”  
  
“Really? You came this far and from all of the places in Clover Kingdom you decided to come here?”  
  
It was surprising to see, how patiently and eagerly elf talked with everyone compared to their strool through the village. Of course, he had a really nice appearance and a really soothing, warm voice, but also he seemed to still have problems with talking to humans, but it wasn’t bad at all. Asta was even happy to see a change like that.  
  
“A-Asta…” suddenly Urara, who sat next to him, pulled his shirt and after Asta lowered his head she whispered, “He looks like a prince. Are you friends with a prince?”  
  
Before he was able to answer, a loud thud of fork falling on plate echoed through the room. Asta turned around and saw completely dumbfounded Patri, staring down at his plate. He quickly regained his cool though and answered girl’s question. “I’m just a simple traveler who just happens to have acquaintances here. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'll take this as a compliment”  
Patri’s voice was shaky and again, he checked if bandana was in place.  
  
But Urara gasped in admiration. “So you aren’t rich, but you travel? I want to be like this!”  
  
“Well, if Asta somehow joined Magic Knights then everything is possible,” Patri said with an innocent smile, which caused laughter among other kids.  
  
“YOU TOO?! Did Yuno taught you that?!”  
  
“No one had to teach me anything, I just had a hunch,” Patri then looked at all the children, “But jokes aside. I really do believe that everyone has a potential. Time and people are changing and you don’t have to be royalty to do what you want anymore. You should take Asta and Yuno as an example, you’ll surely achieve great things in the future!”  
  
Asta nodded. “Exactly, that’s what I always tell you! And one day, maybe, you’ll be as cool as me!”  
  
“I think you meant ‘as cool as Yuno’, loser.”  
  
“Who said that?!”  
  
It started to get loud again and Asta wanted to show how his new sword techniques, but Sister Lilly clapped her hands to get everyone’s attention. “I’m really sorry, but it’s getting late and children have to wake up early for school…”  
  
All kids whined and protested, but ultimately helped with cleaning the table and went upstairs with Father Orsi. Only then Asta noticed it got completely dark outside  
  
“I’m sorry, I lost a track of time and Asta told me you supposed to come back today. Of course, we have additional beds if you decide to stay for a night,” Sister Lily stood up and tried to wash the dishes, but Asta practically stormed to the kitchen and started cleaning like crazy by himself.  
  
“I’m sorry for overusing your kindness, but if it isn’t a problem, it would be a pleasure to stay here.” Asta heard Patri’s apologetic tone and quickly peeked to the dining room, where they talked.  
  
“Really? Have you contacted Captain or Yuno already?” Asta asked surprised, but Patri laughed it off.  
  
“I’m sure William has better things to do than being a nanny to his friend. We don’t need words to communicate, I’m sure he already figured out that everything is okay. Don’t worry about that.”  
  
“Really? Neat! I wish I could do this with my squad,” Asta still wasn’t sure if that was the best idea, but he also never had to share his body with another soul. Maybe Captain William and Patri stayed connected somehow, like telepathy!  
  
After that they talked for another few hours and went to beds around midnight, where Asta almost immediately passed out.

  
  


Asta woke up suddenly few hours later, it was still dark outside. He turned around and saw that Patri wasn’t in bed. Slightly surprised he stood up and peeked outside at the corridor. He immediately noticed yellow light getting through the crack in door of children’s room.  
  
Asta's guts dropped. He jumped out of the room and prepared grimoire before peeking inside the room through the crack.  
  
On the opposite side of the room sat Patri with kids sleeping all over him. Only Patri wasn’t asleep, too concentrated on his magic. Small light balls were floating throughout the whole room, filling it with warm light and giving whole scene fairy tale vibe. Asta hid grimoire and entered the room to touch one of the light ball, it was warm. What really shocked Asta was how different this spell was from any other that Patri used. Asta thought that elf’s magic is fast, piercing, and sharp, beautiful in its own way, but dangerous. He never even thought that Patri might be capable of creating something so… nice.  
  
Patri didn’t say anything until the teenager sat in front of him. “Asta, can you take the kids off me? I can’t feel my leg.”  
  
Patri’s voice was hoarse and sleepy, which made Asta chuckle, but he started taking kids to their beds without waking them.  
  
“They woke me up because they wanted to hear a story, I'm kinda glad I forgot to take off this bandana. Anyway, figured that they’ll like my magic, so I showed them constellations made of these,” Patri explained pointing at one of the light balls. “I didn’t even notice when they fell asleep but didn’t want to wake them up. Good timing, human.”  
  
Asta put the last child into bed and whispered. “You made constellations out of your Light Magic? Awesome, I wouldn’t come up with something like that. By the way, sorry for those potatoes today, but you were really brave.”  
  
“Non taken, but it was cruel. Anyway, I didn’t do anything to the kids, if that’s the reason why you rushed here. I could practically hear your panic.” Asta was taken back by Patri’s comment, but decided to be honest.  
  
“I won’t apologize for that, but don’t get the wrong idea,” Asta groaned while sitting again in front of Patri after putting the last kid to its bed. “I wouldn’t bring you here if I didn’t think that you’re capable of change. And I was right, you changed since the last time. It must be still hard for you to talk with humans, but you’re doing your best. If I can be honest, you’re kinda amazing.”  
  
Asta tried to be as honest as he could without sounding cheesy and it was hard. Sure, he couldn’t forgive Patri yet for everything he had done, but he had to appreciate improvement that elf made throughout those few months. And Asta was prepared to be laughed at or even mocked by elf, but the response he got instead completely shocked him.  
  
For a split second Patri looked like someone stabbed him, Asta could see a mix of pain, shock and something he couldn’t identify.  
  
“Never say that ever again,” In one instant all light balls disappeared, leaving room in complete darkness, Asta didn’t even see what was in front of him. Elf’s whisper was sharp and cold.  
  
“Patri?”  
  
“I’m leaving at five. Be ready if you want to get back,” and Patri stood up and quickly left the room. Asta didn’t run after him, too afraid to make it even more awkward and not wanting to make it even worse. So he waited another 15 minutes, just listening to kids breathing and after that he quietly came back to bed. He was sure that Patri wasn’t asleep, but didn’t move or even acknowledged that Asta entered, completely covering his head with a blanket. Asta just accepted it and laid on the bed face away from Patri.  
  
  
***  
  
  
As Patri planned, they left before five o’clock. No one else has been up yet, so Asta left a small note informing that they had to come back to Capital as soon as possible and he will write to them soon. It wasn’t perfect, but there was nothing better to do.  
  
That morning was particularly cold, a ray of sunshine barely getting through the thick morning fog. They were walking the same road back to the skull, keeping the distance between each other. Asta really wanted to know why Patri acts like that. He knew it has nothing to do with him, it just happened that they wanted to come here and nothing else, but also Asta couldn’t help himself and feel sorry for everything.  
  
After leaving the village they headed straight to the monster’s skull. However, when they arrived there, Patri entered inside of the head, not looking back once at Asta. Of course, he followed and they walked in awkward silence, until elf abruptly stopped in front of one rock monument.  
  
Asta looked at it and connected the dots. “Is that…?”  
  
“This is Tree of Life monument I used to reincarnate elves’ souls,” Patri quickly explained and immediately created a sword using his Light Magic. Before Asta could react, he quickly swang it and cut the monument in half. The rock cracked and pieces fell on the ground.  
  
“Now let’s hope that no one makes that mistake ever again,” said Patri wit unemotional tone and dematerializing sword. Elf calmly took off bandana out of his eye and stared at it before packing it to the backpack.  
  
Asta felt like he was interrupting a really personal moment and didn't know what to do. So he decided to do what he’s the best in and tried to think what he would do if he was Patri. Suddenly, he got an idea and started collecting rocks and placing them in the line next to each other.  
  
“Hey, I know maybe I shouldn’t ask, but do you remember names of all elves?”  
  
“Of course I do.”  
  
“How many?”  
  
“Why do you need to know, Asta?”  
  
Asta took a deep breath. “I want to make a memorial and engrave their names on rocks.”  
  
He was genuinely scared to turn and see Patri’s reaction. But he didn’t hear any movement from behind.  
  
“Why?” Patri tried to sound calm and collected, but Asta could hear slight trembling in his voice.  
  
“I thought about everything that happened and got me thinking, you know? There was a slight chance that your friends will come back, but since you destroyed the monument and your friends can finally rest I think this is a suitable way to commemorate them. I don’t know, I just feel kinda guilty, even if it’s that demon’s fault all of this happened. I don’t know if you do it like that in your culture or even if you want me here, but everyone deserves to be remembered. My friends shared bodies with their souls and it’s the least I can do.”  
  
Asta tried to stay calm, but he could feel his heart pounding and arms sweating, too scared to see Patri’s reaction. He was painfully aware that he could be killed at any point right now, but he was too determined to finish what he started.  
  
“I don’t understand,” Finally he heard that Patri fell on the grass, his voice sounded like a frustrated whine. “I almost killed you, the entire Kingdom and you still want me to feel better?!”  
  
“Yes, that’s basically what I’m trying to do.”  
  
Patri laughed, “You’re mocking me. ‘Showing around’? Just admit it, you took me here because you hate me. You wanted to force me to look into the eyes of people I tried to kill, play with kids and talk with them about the future I wanted to take away from them. We both know I don’t deserve compassion. I and my friends will be remembered as monsters and you still want to make a memorial? For what? For people to spit on it?”  
  
“Everyone deserves compassion, Patri. You can repeat that you’re a monster as much as you want and maybe you are one. But what will it change now? We can’t change the past, but I see you’re trying. Despite everything, you still showed me that you can change. Eating together, talking with kids, and showing them constellations… You didn’t have to do it, no one that matter was there to judge you, but I didn’t feel any ill intention from you throughout our whole trip. You have some good inside you, goddamnit!” Frustrated Asta finally turned to see Patri and his jaw almost drop. The elf was shivering and tears were flowing down his face.  
  
“You still don’t get it. The truth is I hate it, all of it. I just wanted to be with my friends and family. I can’t talk with anyone, because how can I explain what the fuck was I thinking? I just made everyone miserable. If someone had to be reincarnated, it should have been Licht and everyone knows it.”  
  
It was weird to see Patri in such state, where he completely lost its cool. It was a full meltdown, where his whole body was trembling and he hid his face in hands in an attempt to hide his tears, practically touching the ground with his face. Asta hesitantly approached Patri and sat in front of him. Carefully he leaned a hand on elf’s head, which caused him to curl up even more. Asta slowly stroke man’s hair which successfully calmed him down.  
  
“I can’t take away your pain or your doubts, but it’s okay not to know what to do or how to feel. I haven’t talked with Licht personally, but I’m sure he loved you and wants you to try and be better. You don’t have to be perfect right now, some people won’t forgive you, but you have to live with it. Not only for yourself, but for all of your friends.”  
  
Asta didn’t know for how long they sit there in silence, where Asta just gently stroke Patri’s hair, but a ray of the sun finally shone on the inside of the cave, basking everything in delicate light. Patri finally stopped sobbing and rose up. His face, hair, and shirt were slightly covered in dirt and his right eye was red.  
  
“I’m sorry, Patri, but you should clean yourself before we do anything. There’s a pond nearby if you want.”  
  
“I can’t believe shrimp like you tells me what to do… Thank you.”  
  
“No problem, Patri. Someone has to.”  
  
This time silence that fell between them was nice and comforting at some strange level. Patri quickly washed and joined Asta with gathering materials. They left the place with everything prepared. Patri didn’t write anything on any of the rocks yet, but he was sure that he’ll do it one day.  
  
  
***  
  
  
“You crossed the line!” Patri barely managed to dodge a book that was aimed directly at his head, not even mentioning roots that tried to grab him. All of these screams and mess was caused by none other but (now furious) Captain of Golden Dawn.  
  
Patri and Asta came back incredibly late and somehow Fana found them almost immediately, giving Patri big hug. Not so long after, Vetto and Raia appeared and they together with Asta went to Golden Dawn’s base. Of course, during the walk, Patri was scolded by everyone, how irresponsible he is and how they were worried sick.  
“Okay, guys, give him a slack. The worst is yet to come,” Suddenly Raia calmed down the other two and Patri at the time didn’t understand what could be worse. He quickly understood, when visibly angry William welcomed him in front of the base.  
  
Angry William is something that Patri never wanted to see in his life.  
  
The elf was glad that William waited until Fana, Vetto, Asta, and Raia left the base, but now he was terrified. During those few minutes, usually tidy office turned into mess made of roots, bushes, and books.  
  
“I said I’m sorry! William, calm down, please!”  
  
“You know how long we were looking for you? You said you’ll be before yesterday’s midnight!”  
  
Another book aimed at his head and another dodge. This time however, Patri hasn’t noticed the root that quickly tied around his waist and raised him, so he couldn’t touch the floor. Despite how terrifying it was, Patri was surprised that William is incredibly delicate with him, despite all his anger.  
William rushed to the elf and when he was under Patri, he started poking elf’s forehead, articulating every word, “You have to communicate with me. We are not sharing body anymore, we can’t use telepathy. I need to know where you are and YOU have to learn how to use communication items,” William stopped and grabbed flock of Patri’s hair that was still covered in dirt, analyzing it, “Okay, Patri, what the fuck did you do.”  
  
Patri gasped in shock. “William, for the first time I hear you swearing. I’m oddly proud of you!”  
  
William sighed and took off his mask to touch Pati’s forehead with his. Elf saw his chance and started delicately stroking William’s hair.  
  
“I’m so sorry, William. I didn’t think that you’ll worry so much, but I didn’t want to make you angry.”  
  
“Patri, you know I trust you, so when you said that you have something to take care of, I didn’t ask. But you came back after one day without any message, dirty and tired, with this funny boy from Black Bulls. I have every right to be angry at you.”  
  
“I know.”  
  
Roots slowly put Patri down and disappeared in wooden floor, leaving room mostly unscratched.  
  
“Never do that again,” William gently embraced Patri in a hug, and elf did the same as a silent agreement.  
  
“I can’t show you what I’m working at yet.”  
  
“Your project got complicated?”  
  
Patri smirked, “A little.”  
  
“If you need any help, I’ll do everything I can”  
  
“If I need anything I’ll ask, but I want you to see final thing.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Mhm, I think you’ll like it. Spoiler, it’s in the middle of the forest, so you’ll see a lot of trees and birds.”  
  
“You know I’ll come no matter what, just because it’s important to you. But yeah, trees convinced me. Can’t wait.”  
  
This trip didn’t go as planned, but it didn’t matter. Asta was right and Patri will do anything to make his friends smile and prove he deserves second chance. Even if he will have to get to that point taking small steps.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first fic in this fandom! I really love Black Clover and how chill this fandom is, so I really wanted to write something!
> 
> Hope you liked it! Give William and Patri more love, they deserve it <3


End file.
